¿Por qué nunca me llama por mi nombre?
by YueHana
Summary: Desde que se conocieron, Soul jamás ha llamado a Maka por su nombre. Una situación difícil, pondrá a ambos chicos en problemas, y tal vez sea la oportunidad del albino de llamarla por su nombre, y de demostrarle sus sentimientos. -SoulxMaka- New Summary!.
1. Fiesta de Cumpleaños ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué nunca me llama por mi nombre? Es decir, nunca me dice Maka. Simplemente me llama con un 'Oye' o un '¡Hey tú!', pero nunca un 'Maka'. Todos mi amigos me llaman por mi nombre: Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Patty, Liz, Shinigami-sama, Marie-sensei, el profesor Stein (me dice Albarn, pero cuenta como mi nombre, ¿no?), y Spirit, digo papá. Hasta Chrona me llama así, con dificultad, pero lo hace. Pero, Él nunca lo hace, esa persona que es mi compañero, mi arma, mi mejor amigo, la persona que creo que estoy… Soul.

* * *

><p>Solo una persona nunca en su vida, desde que nos conocimos, me llamo Maka. ¡NO! Ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos me llamo por mi nombre.<p>

_-Me llamo Maka Albarn, técnica. – Le comente con una sonrisa mientras le extendía mi mano._

_-Soul Eater Evans, arma: guadaña mortal. – Me sonrió torcidamente mostrando esos puntiagudos dientes que tanto me encantan. Extendió su mano tomando la mía. Recuerdo que en ese momento sentí una calidez cuando estrechamos nuestras manos._

_-Un placer en conocerte Soul. – Apreté su mano un poco más, y sin darme cuenta me perdí en esos ojos color sangre… No, color sangre no, es más bien, un color carmesí._

_-El placer es todo mío… - Y el correspondió ese apretón de mano. Pero, parece que no terminó la frase por algún motivo._

Sip, ni siquiera ese día que nos conocimos me llamo Maka. Como quisiera que tan solo una vez, solo una vez, me dijera así. Anhelo poder escuchar de sus labios esa palabra, solo cuatro letras… ¿Es que acaso es difícil pronunciarlo? No lo creo. M-A-K-A. No es nada difícil.

Yo siempre lo llamaba por su nombre, "Soul", en ningún momento deje de llamarlo así. Inclusive un día me comentó que no repitiera tanto su nombre, si no se desgastaría, y eso no sería nada 'cool'.

Pero un día tenía la esperanza de poder escuchar de sus labios lo que tanto ansiaba; que me llamara por mi nombre, que me dijera Maka.

* * *

><p>Era mi cumpleaños número 15, y todos nuestros amigos estaban celebrándolo con migo.<p>

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Maka-Chan! – Tsubaki me felicitó con una de sus típicas sonrisas, mientras me abrazaba.

-Gracias, Tsubaki – Le correspondí el abrazo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Oye, Maka. ¡Felicidades! – me dijo Black Star dándome una palmadita en la espalda.

-¡Ouch! Gr-gracias Black Star – Le respondí mientras me sobaba la parte donde me golpeó. Me dolió, y no fue una palmadita, fue un manotazo bien dado en la espalda. Idiota, después me vengaré de él. Por ahora seguiré festejan…

-¡Feliz, Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Feliz, Feliz Cumpleaños! MAKAAAAAAA – ¿De dónde es…?

-¡AHHHHHH! – Me lo suponía, Patty me abrazó, un tanto fuerte y me zarandeaba en el aire. También me felicitaba, o más bien, gritaba que era mi cumpleaños.

-Patty, Patty. Gracias. – Le dije, mientras trataba de me dejará de agitarme como muñequita de trapo. Por fin paró. Pero aún faltaba algo.

-Emmm. Etto… Patty.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Maka? – Me miró con una cara confundida. No puedo creer que no se diera cuenta.

-Emmm, muchas gracias por felicitarme. – Le dije sonriéndole, pero no pareció entender. Aún tenía mis brazos atrapados.

-¡De nada, Maka-Chan! – Me dijo Patty, mientras me abrazaba. Me falta aire. ¡Auxilio! Patty sí que aprieta fuerte.

-Patty, ¿po-podrías baj-jarme? – Apenas pude hablar. El aire no me llegaba, Patty aún me tenía atrapada en su abrazo.

-¡Oh!, Jejejeje, claro Maka-Chan – Por fin. Y sí que esta niña era fuerte. Nota mental: cuando Patty me felicité tratar que sea a una distancia coherente.

Ahora, alejándome un poco de Patty y Black Star, me acerqué con los demás.

-Felicidades Maka. – Liz me estrechó su mano y me sonrió. Como siempre cuidando sus uñas. ¿Qué se le podrá hacer? Ni idea.

-Gracias Liz. – Le respondí estrechando su mano y sonriéndole también.

Kid se me acercó por detrás y me abrazó por la cintura. Sin duda alguna, ese movimiento me provocó un enrojecimiento en mis mejillas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Maka. Aunque quince no sea un número para nada simétrico, Felicidades. –No podía reaccionar. ¿Qué? ¡Despierta MAKA!

-Gr-gracias Kid-kun – No sabía cómo reaccionar, esto me tomó por sorpresa.

-De nada. – Y me besó la mejilla, como siempre. Desde hace meses Kid y yo hemos tenido un poco más de comunicación: nos frecuentamos más, y ahora cuando nos saludamos es con un beso en la mejilla. Y debó reconocerlo, Kid es un chico muy guapo, y creo que estoy… ¡NOOOO! No debo pensar esto ahora. Es mi cumpleaños, no es tiempo de pensar en tonterías.

Kid me soltó. Gracias a Kami-sama, ya sentía que explotaban mis mejillas. Pero sentí que alguien me… Voltee hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquello. Ahí estaba él, Soul me miraba con esos ojos carmesí, con una mirada penetrante. En su rostro se podría apreciar enojó. Solamente baje mi cabeza. Me sentía mal, porque… ¿Por qué me siento mal? Es muy diferente lo que siento por Kid a lo que siento por Soul. ¿Por qué?

Una mano me tomó por el hombro…

-etto… Maka, F-Felicidades. –Era Chrona. Estaba nerviosa, pero aun así me sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias Chrona. –Le devolví la sonrisa. Y en verdad, Gracias por salvarme de mis pensamientos.

-Muy bien,… abre tus regalos. – No lo dijo de nuevo. Soul se levantó del sofá, me tomó de brazo y me colocó enfrente de la mesita de la sala, sentándome en el lugar donde se encontraban los obsequios.

-etto… Está bien.

Todos vinieron y se sentaron también en los asientos colindantes al mío.

Tome el primer regalo y arranqué los envoltorios. Era una caja, la abrí y dentro había una pequeña muñequita igual a mí, con mi típica vestimenta (mi falda roja a cuadros, mi blusa de manga larga blanca, mi corbata verde, mi chaleco amarillo y mi gabardina negra), también tenía dos coletas. En si era igual a mí. Y en la mano derecha tenía una guadaña idéntica a Soul. Era linda. La tomé y la estreché en mi pecho.

-Ese regalo es parte mía y de Black Star. Esperamos que te guste. –Y claro que me gustó.

-Tsubaki, es hermosa, gracias. No debiste molestarte – Sí que la muñeca era hermosa, pues estaba hecha a mano y era idéntica a mí

-Pero... – Black Star me arrebató la muñeca de las manos.

-¡Oye! Dámela. – Grité como niña pequeña inflando mis cachetes.

-Tsubaki te dije que le pusieras un poco más de relleno en esta parte –Black Star señaló la parte del pecho. Una vena comenzaba a crecer en mi frente.

1… Inhala. 2… Exhala. 3… Inhala. 4…

-Y también en esta. – Ahora el 'gran dios' (de los tontos), señaló la parte del trasero. Esta si me la paga.

-¡Black Star! – Tsubaki lo regañó.

-Descuida Tsubaki. – Le sonreí. Ahora… - Black Star, podrías venir un momento. – Tranquila Maka, respira.

-Espera un momento Maka, también le falta aquí y aquí. Ah y aquí.

-Jajajajaja, es cierto Black Star, pero también le falta más cintura y… - ¿Ahora también Soul? Oh, esta si fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡MAKAAAA CHOP! – Justo en el blanco. Se lo tenían bien merecido por insultar mi regalo, y por insultarme a mí. Ahora esos idiotas no despertaran en un buen rato.

-Idiotas. Maka, a la próxima que estos cretinos te molesten yo me encargare de vengarte. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí. Gracias Kid-kun.

-Muy ahora abre nuestro regalo Maka. – Liz y Patty me extendieron la pequeña cajita rosada.

-Ummm. – La tomé y comencé a romper el envoltorio. Y el regalo es…

-Etto… Gr-gracias Liz, Patty. – No puedo creer lo que es. ¿A alguien le regalarían un bikini muy… emmm ¿cómo decirlo?, muy exótico y provocador? No lo creo.

-Qué bueno que te gustará Maka.

-Muy bien falta solo uno. – Y así fue. Tomé la última caja que quedaba. Arranque de un tirón los papeles que la envolvían y la abrí. Saqué el pequeño objeto que venía envuelto en un papel color lila. Rompí el papelito y saqué de hay un pequeño cuadro de madera y en él venía una fotografía donde estaban todos. Liz, Patty, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Chrona con Ragnarol salido de su espalda y al lado mío se encontraba Soul.

-Es de parte mía y de Chrona. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para regalártelo Maka.

-Gracias Kid-kun, Chrona. Muchas gracias.

-Bien M… -Oh casi- Ve y apaga las velitas del pastel.

-De acuerdo, Souuuul~! – Dije su nombre con un poco mas de énfasis y noté como se estremeció al escucharlo. Genial.

-Jejeje, vamos.

-Maka-chan pide un deseo.

"Deseo poder escuchar de los labios de él, lo que tanto he anhelado. Que diga mi nombre. Por favor."

Aaaaaaa, Uuuuuuu! Y se apagaron las quince velitas.

Y así siguió la tarde-noche con mis amigos celebrando mi cumpleaños, hasta que el reloj marcó las 8 con 30 todos comenzaron a irse.

-ADIOOOOS. ¡EL GRAN BLACK STAR SE RETIRA! AGRADECEME POR ILUMINARTE ESTE DIA MAKA. Nyajajajaja.

-Black Star. Adios Maka-Chan y felicidades.

-Adios Tsubaki.- Los despedí a los dos encaminándolos a la puerta.

-M-Maka, Felicidades de nuev-vo.

-Chrona tonta. No me diste pastel. - Y hasta que Ragnarok sale. Pensé que estaría durmiendo. – Quiero pastel, quiero pastel. Chronaaa~ Quiero pasteeeeel ~.

-Toma Ragnarok, aquí tienes. – Mal educado, en vez de que diga gracias, me arrebata el pastel. Y pobre Chrona, ¿cómo soporta tantos golpes y jaloneos de cabello? En realidad es de admirarse.

-Mmmm, delicioso. Ahora si vámonos Chrona.

-Ouch, si ya vamos Ragnarok. A-adios Maka-chan. Gracias por t-todo.

-Gracias a ti por haber venido. – Le dedique una sonrisa antes de que saliera.

-MAKAAAAAAAA! – A no, esta vez no Patty.

Y a tiempo pude esquivar el 'abrazo' que Patty me iba a dar.

-Adios Maka. – Liz me extendió con delicadeza la mano.

-Gracias Liz. – Y con delicadeza le extendí la mía en un pequeño apretón.

Por último queda…

-Makaaaaaa~ - ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre así Kid? De nuevo me tomó por detrás por la cintura y me habló al oído, haciendo que me estremeciera.

-Nos vemos mañana. Y felicidades. – De nuevo no. Pude notar como mis mejillas se calentaban un poco ante tal acto de mi amigo.

-Hasta luego. – Y como es ya nuestra costumbre me despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Vamos Maka, ¡reacciona!

-Ehh, Has-sta m-ma-mañana Kid.

-Adios Makita.

-Si, si, adiós Kid. Gracias por venir. – Soul lo empujó, literalmente, hacia la puerta cerrándola seguidamente.

-Tonto. – Dijo lo último en un susurro que alcance a escuchar.

-Soul, deberías de ser un poco más amable con Kid. – Lo regañé; no me pareció que lo despidiera de esa forma.

-Da igual. – Simplemente se encogió de hombros, se tiró sobre el sofá tomando el control remoto y encendiendo el televisor.

Bien, ahora que estamos solos es mi oportunidad para preguntarle.

Le arrebaté el control remoto y apagué la televisión.

-Oye, estaba viendo como ese tipo se comía la pata del venado. - ¿Eso es lo que ve siempre?

-Soul, debo preguntarte algo. – Cambió su estado de ánimo al notar mi cabeza cabizbaja.

-¿Sucede algo?

Tengo que hacerlo, debo preguntarle. Tome aire y…

-Soul, ¿por qué jamás me llamas por mi nombre?


	2. ¿Por qué no Soul? La verdad ¿O no?

_**WOZZU, WOZZU!¿Como están todos? :D **_

_**Yo estoy aquí trayéndoles la conti de mi fic. **_

_**Os pido una disculpa por no presentarme con anterioridad, la razón es que me amenazaron de muerte e.e, naaaaaa mentira xDD Es solo que aún no le entiendo del todo bien a esta cosa del fanfiction y pues me presentare. O mejor lean la desc de mi perfil ;)! xDD Ahí dice mi presentación :BB**_

_**Bueno, pasando por alto todo eso, les quiero explicar un poco sobre mi fic.**_

_**IMAGINENSE EL ANIME SIN QUE SOUL ALLA LLAMADO NI UNA SOLA VEZ A MAKA POR SU NOMBRE.**_

_**EL FIC TRANSUCURRE UNOS MESES DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DEL DEMONIO ASHURA.**_

_**Y ESO ES TODO XDDD!**_

_**Ok, bueno, espero que de igual manera disfruten de este capi ;)**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Soul Eater me pertenece, muahahahahaha! *Recibe un golpe en la cabeza* Ouch! De acuerdo no es mío, pero esta historia si. Soul Eater le pertenece a su creador, Atsushi Okubo-Sama! **_

_**Si fuera mío ¬¬ Soul seria desde hace tiempo novio de Maka, Black Star seria reconocido como dios, Patty domaría a una jirafa y Excalibur cantaría sin parar su canción ;)!**_

_**ENJOY IT!**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

…

**Capítulo 2. "¿Por qué no, Soul?" La verdad… ¿O no?**

Tengo que hacerlo, debo preguntarle. Tome aire y…

-Soul, ¿por qué jamás me llamas por mi nombre?

-… - Ahora se quedó mudo, ya no reacciona.

-¿Soul? – No se mueve. Ummm, ¿por qué no responde?

Le chasqueé los dedos pero esta petrificado. Tonto, solo le pregunte porque.

-¿Soul? ¡Idiota! ¡DESPIERTA!

-… - Esto si lo despertará.

-¡MAKAAA CHOP!

-¡AAAAAA! Ouch,… eso duele. - ¿Ni así lo dice? O vamos, no es difícil.

-¡Soul!

-¡¿Qué pasa? – Su cara mostraba enfado, pero cambió cuando vio mi semblante serio y triste.

-¿Por qué nunca me dices Maka? – Lo dije casi en un susurro inaudible, pero logró escucharlo perfectamente. Lo sé.

-¿Q-Qué? – Su cara mostraba sorpresa.

-¡¿Por qué jamás me dices Maka? – No me puedo contener, necesito saber porque - ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? Dime, por favor. ¿Es acaso que no te agrada?

-¿Eh? No, no es eso. Es solo que…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Dime~, por favor. – Tenía que contenerme, las lágrimas imploraban por salir.

-Es que. Es que…- Vamos dilo.

-Es que…

…

…

-¡Soul-kun~! –Maldición Blair. Estaba a punto de decírmelo, pero Blair llegó y se le lanzó encima. ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?

-Bl-Blair. Quítate tú pecho no me deja respirar. - ¿Siempre tiene que sangrar a mares por la nariz?

-Iré a preparar la cena. – Mi voz denotaba nostalgia, nostalgia de no escuchar de sus labios lo que tanto anhelo.

-Espera M… Espera.

-Souuuuul~! – Mejor me retiro.

Tal vez en otro momento pueda preguntárselo. Pero es que no entiendo porque no lo dice…

Por ahora preparare la cena para irnos a dormir.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ya era de día. El sol sonreía igual que siempre, yo madrugando para llegar a tiempo al Shibusen y Soul plácidamente dormido mientras yo me mató preparando el desayuno y su mochila para poder salir.

Mejor voy a despertarlo.

-Soul, baka, despierta ya. Si no te levantas me iré sin ti. – Y como respuesta un ronquido. Lo mismo de todas las mañanas, y ya me di cuenta que nunca pone su despertador. Bakaa~

-Levántate holgazán, es hora de irnos al Shibusen. – Otro ronquido. Si fuera un oso podría dormir todo el invierno y nada lo despertaría.

Muy bien, si no se levanta por las buenas, será por las malas.

-¡MAKA CHOP!

-AAAAAAAA. Ya desperté. – Si solo eso podría despertarlo. – Deberías despertarme más amablemente; sabes que despertarse así no es nada cool. ¡¿Tanto te costaría levantarme más amablemente? -¿QUÉ? Que lo levante más amablemente, si fue lo que trate de hacer. BAKA!

-¡MAKA CHOP! – Idiota.

-Oye, deja de hacer eso, ¿quieres? Matarás todas las neuronas que aún tengo vivas.

Es un tonto, trato de levantarlo bien y no lo hace, luego al fin lo despierto y se molesta; en vez de que agradezca.

-SOUL, ya levanta tu enorme trasero de la cama, ve a ducharte y a desayunar. ¡SINO ME IRE SIN TI! Y no querrás saber que te pasará si no te levantas ya. – Ahora que voltee a verlo tenía la cara de espanto.

Y me dice que soy mala y agresiva, pero no tendría necesidad de ser así si solo se levantara la primera vez que lo llamo, si no fuera tan inútil y un completo idiota.

Salí de su habitación dando un tremendo portazo. Ahora me sentare a desayunar y lo esperare solamente 5 minutos, si no sale me iré sin él. No llegaré tarde al Shibusen por su culpa.

…

Vaya, me sorprende que Soul se haya levantado cuando se lo ordene, y por suerte apenas pudimos llegar a tiempo a clases.

-Me sorprende que te hayas levantado cuando te lo dije.

-¿Tenía acaso otra opción? – No, no tenías más opción que levantarte. – No tenía más remedio, que hacerte caso, sino me quedaría sin neuronas.

-Es que, si te hubieras levantado la primera vez que te dije, no te daría ese Maka Chop.

Y en ese momento sonó el timbre que daban comienzo las clases. Rayos, llegaremos tarde.

Tomé de la mano a Soul y lo jale a la entrada del Shibusen, literalmente. Por suerte cuando llegamos al salón aún no estaba el profesor Stein.

Pero de pronto comenzó a escucharse un ruido que se aproximaba hacia el salón; y a los pocos segundos Stein-sensei apareció en la puerta del salón, solo que se cayó al chocar las rueditas de su silla contra el marco de la puerta. Soul y yo corrimos a nuestros asientos antes de que el sensei se levantara pero…

-¡EVANS! ¡ALBARN! – Y en el momento en el que nos sentamos dos bisturíes nos llegaron, uno a cada una de nuestras caras. Sentí una corriente eléctrica por el susto. - ¿Creyeron que podían sentarse sin que me diera cuenta? A la próxima vez esos bisturíes no fallaran.

-Esto no es nada cool. – Escuche a Soul susurrar.

-No hubiera pasado nada de esto si te hubieras levantado.

-¡ALBARN! ¡CALLATE! Interrumpes mi clase, si tantas ganas tienes de hablar sal al pasillo.

-Gomene, Stein-sensei.

Así paso otro día común en la clase, el profesor Stein diseccionaba, Kid estaba paranoico por la simetría del pizarrón, Patty hacia una jirafa de origami, Black Star trataba de atraer la atención de todos, Tsubaki trataba de igual manera, tranquilizarlo para que no se metieran en problemas, Chrona estaba quieta y petrificada, y Soul comenzaba a dormirse mientras un hilillo de baba caía por la comisura de su boca.

Reí por debajo ante tal acción, la verdad se veía sumamente lindo y tierno de se modo.

Y a veces me pregunto qué es lo que siento por Soul, porque a decir verdad, lo quiero un poco más que aun amigo… Pero… Esto me pasa también con Kid, pero ahora que lo pienso si comparo mis sentimientos por ellos dos, son muy diferentes. Y…

-Stein.

-¿Si? Dime Sid.

-Shinigami-sama quiere a Maka Albarn, Black Star y Death the Kid, con sus respectivas armas en su oficina.

-De acuerdo, chicos lárguense, que interrumpen mi disección. – Dicho esto, mis compañeros y yo nos paramos y salimos del aula.

Una vez que cruzamos ese pasillo de guillotinas, llegamos a la puerta de la Death Room.

Toqué la puerta tres veces y del otro lado se escuchó un "Adelante". Ante tal orden entramos todos al despacho del director.

-Wozzu, Wozzu, chicos. ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien. – Shinigami-sama saludó con su típico tono infantil.

-Hai, Shinigami-sama – Respondimos todos juntos.

-¿Querías vernos papá? – Preguntó Kid un tanto frustrado

-Así es Kid-kun. Verán les he llamado porque a partir de mañana ustedes siete entrenaran con Death Scythe, Spirit-kun. – Al oír esto no me quería imaginar, como es que entrenaríamos.

-Etto… Shinigami-sama.

-Si Maka-Chan.

-¿Tiene que ser necesariamente con él?

-Si Maka-chan, esto es porque Spirit-kun los entrenara para que ustedes puedan aumentar su resonancia en equipo, y en especial para que Soul-kun y tu puedan perfeccionar el caza-demonios.

-¿Pero porque quiere que entrenemos tan repentinamente?

-Veras Soul-kun. Últimamente ha habido actividad demoniaca por las afueras y en el centro de Death City, y creemos que se trate de algunos kishines. Pero claro, no son kishines normales, son kishines llenos de locura.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser posible que estos kishines tengan locura? ¿No fue que Maka derrotó a Ashura y toda la locura del mundo desapareció? – Kid preguntó un tanto sorprendido, al igual que todos nosotros teníamos cara de sorpresa.

-Ese día, después de la pelea, Sid-sensei y yo fuimos a investigar el área y encontramos que cuando Ashura murió este desprendió un poco de la locura que poseía y esta, a su vez, fue absorbida por personas de la ciudad. Así que a partir de mañana ustedes entrenaran porque estos kishines son lo doble de fuertes que a los que acostumbraban enfrentarse.

-Ya veo. – Respondí atónita.

-Entonces chicos, ¿están dispuestos a tomar esta desición?

-Haiii! – Respondimos todos juntos al unisón.

-Muy bien. Era todo lo que quería que supieran.

-Gracias Shinigami-sama. – Todos hicimos una reverencia y salimos de la Death Room.

¿Así que kishines llenos de locura, eh? Pues ya veremos.

…

**¿**_**Y bien? Les gustó, yo lo se xD Puedo sentirlo a través de su monitor e.é! xDD**_

_**Siento si este me quedo un poco mas corto, pero la verdad me fue sumamente difícil escribirlo, y mas porque he estado ocupada editando unas partes para un MEP (Multi Editor Project) y también unas partes de un collab, sin olvidar mencionar mi nuevo amv de Soul & Kid *33*! xD**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un lindo review y a los que se molestaron en leer :D! **_

_**Sin más les dire un adelanto acerca del próximo capi ;)! **_

_***-*! Mejor esperen para descubrilo x33! See, soy mala muahahahaha.!**_

_**Black Star: Oye, tú. Como te atreves a no poner como protagonista a mi persona en esta boba historia.**_

_**Jess: Oye, tu como te atreves a venir e interrumpirme**_

_**Black Star: Daaaaaa! Sera porque soy lo mas big del mundo y soy un dios.**_

_**Jess: Tu no eres un dios eres un tonto, idiota! ¬W¬**_

_**Black Star: Como te atreves! Te voy aa…**_

_**Kid: Oye Simio, dejala en paz, no vez que asi no se trata a alguien tan asimétrica. **_

_**Jess: Que? Soy asimétrica TOT! Soy una escoria D:!**_

_**Soul: Kid, Black Star, déjenla YA! **__***Soul le tiende la mano***_

_**Jess: Waaa! Soul. Gracias tu si eres lindo, no como estos tontos ¬¬'''**_

_**Soul: see, de nada. Solo protejo lo que es cool, porque si algo es cool debe mantenerse cool.**_

_**Jess: piensas que soy cool *33*!**_

_**Soul. Eh? Tu no, lo decía por el piso, este piso si es cool. *O***_

_**Jess –BAKA- ¬O¬!**_

_**Bueno, me despido. Dejen reviwes :DD! RECUERDEN…**_

"_**LOS REVIWES ALIMENTAN EL ALMA, Y… Y LA INSPIRACION!"**_

_**-SakuraNoHana18!**_

_**Jejeje, eso lo invente yo :DD! En fin, bye :D! Kisses ¡! MMUAK! xDD**_

•_**Jess-Bye, bye!**_


	3. Entrenamiento especial ¿Resonancia?

_**Wozzu, Wozzu! **_

_**¿Cómo están todos? :D Sii, lose u.u, subi la continuación muy tarde, ¡por favor no me golpeen! Tengo una buena razón para subirla tres semanas después:**_

_**-Me llene de proyectos, de mep parts, collabs y eso, pero ya están listos.**_

_**-Como entre a trabajar por las tardes, (para ahorrar dinero y comprar mi videojuego *O*), no he tenido tiempo, pero escribí la conti. el fin de semana pasado :)**_

_**Y aquí está, es lo que importa ¿no? Si eso importa. Solo no me maten D:**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Lo mismo de siempre, Soul Eater no es mio, es de Atsushi Okubo… Solo esta historia es mía. Y blah, blah, blah.**_

_**¿Tengo que repetirlo?**_

_**En fin, sin más, disfruten del capi :3**_

…

**Capítulo 3: Entrenamiento especial. ¿Resonancia en equipo?**

Muy bien, entrenamiento especial con Spirit. ¿No se le pudo ocurrir una peor idea a Shinigami-sama? Bueno, si él dice que con esto podre mejorar el cazademonios con Soul, lo hare.

-Bien chicos, vamos al campo de entrenamiento. – Ahora nos encontrábamos reunidos con Spirit en el campo de entrenamiento del Shibusen.

-Todos en círculo, cada técnico con su arma. – Nos ordenó mi padre, si le puedo llamar así.

-Haii. – Respondimos todos al unisón. Ahora estábamos Black*Star, Kid y yo en círculo con las respectivas armas en nuestras manos.

-Excelente. – Dijo satisfecho Spirit. – Sincronicen sus almas en un estado neutral. Y lo digo por ti, Black*Star.

-¡¿QUÉ? Mi alma puede sincronizarse perfectamente con la de estos mortales, siempre esta neutral. – Dijo el ofendido peliazul.

-Solo, trata de sincronizarla con la de Kid y mi Makita. – Dicho esto último le aparecieron estrellitas en los ojos. Sólo bufé por lo bajo.

-Mhmmmm! – Carraspeó Spirit – Bien, ahora Resonancia en equipo.

Todos cerramos nuestros ojos, al igual, pienso yo, que Soul, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty, pues tenemos que estar concentrados.

Y así fue, pude ver en un lugar oscuro las almas de mis compañeros, junto a la mía estaba la de Soul. A lo lejos vi el alma de Black*Star y la de Tsubaki. Y a su lado estaban las de Kid, Liz y Patty. Bien ahora nuestras almas se acercaron y pude sentir como se canalizaban perfectamente.

-Ahora. – Ordeno Spirit, para que nuestras almas hicieran la Resonancia.

-¡Resonancia en equipo! – Gritamos todos juntos.

Pude sentir como todas nuestras almas se fusionaban en una sola, sentí como nos uníamos en una sola, sentía un poder que nunca había presenciado.

-AAAA! – Lo estábamos haciendo perfecto. Casi llegábamos a la resonancia máxima.

¡Crack! Algo hizo que nuestra resonancia se interrumpiera, lo cual hizo una pequeña explosión interna, lo suficiente para que Kid, Black*Star y yo, saliéramos disparados en direcciones diferentes.

-Chicos, ¿qué paso? – Spirit llegó corriendo al lugar donde se originó la interrupción - ¿Por qué se cortó la resonancia? Lo estaban haciendo perfecto.

-Fue culpa de Maka - ¿Qué? – Solamente quiere hacerlo perfecto, y su alma desprendió energía de más. – Black*Star quejaba, ¿pero fue mi culpa? No.

-Ella no tuvo la culpa. – Soul se transformó de vuelta en humano, y encaró por primera vez a Black*Star.- No fue culpa de ella, ni de nadie, así que no juzgues si no sabes que es lo que ocasiono que la resonancia se interrumpiera.

Black*Star, no se lo creía, ni yo, y por la cara que tenían los demás, tampoco ellos, porque Soul jamás había encarado de esa manera a su mejor amigo.

-Oye viejo, cálmate. – Black*Star no quería explotar, como lo acaba de hacer mi arma. Ellos jamás se han gritado ni peleado hasta ahora.

-Solo no juzgues a la gente, ¿me entiendes?

-Soul – Kid intento llamarlo, pero lo ignoró

-Ella, no es la culpable, tal vez fuiste tú, que por querer impresionar de nuevo a la gente hiciste explotar de más tu alma.

-Soul-kun – Tsubaki lo llamó, en un intento de calmarlo, pero la ignoró de vuelta.

-Evans, cálmate. – Liz lo llamó por su apellido, lo cual el detesta, intentando así que se calmara un poco. Pero nada.

-¿Me oíste? Ya no la culpes si ella no ha hecho nada. – Soul amenazó a Black, empujándolo.

-Soul, cálmate. No quiero enfrentarme a ti. – Black, trataba de contenerse, pero estaba a punto de explotar.

-No, no es justo. Ella no tuvo la culpa. NOOOOOO.

-¡SOUL! – Spirit lo llamó – Contrólate. – Ni aún así escucha.

Soul se descontrolaba, golpeo el árbol con el que choque hace instantes, y dejo un pequeño hoyo, a causa del puñetazo.

-¡SOUL!

-¿¡QUÉ! – Se dio vuelta y me encaró ahora a mí. Al darse cuenta que fue a mí a la que le grito, cambio su cara de enojo a una de sorpresa, de no podérselo creer.

Por mi parte, lo tome desprevenido en un abrazo, tratando de que fuera cálido. Él se quedó petrificado en su lugar. Era la primera vez que me contenía de no golpearlo o de no gritarle, pero solo quiero que se calme.

-Soul. – Lo estreche un poco más a mí. – Fue mi culpa.

Mi arma salió del trance.

-Ma… Ma…

-Tranquilo, ¿sí? – Me separe un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos. – Fue mi culpa. Por mi la resonancia se rompió. Tranquilízate.

-Ma… - Ma, ma solo una sílaba. No se lo exigiré.

-Cálmate. – Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. – Lo volveremos a intentar, no hay problema. Vamos. – Le extendí mi mano.

Con la mano izquierda se tocó la mejilla donde deposite el pequeño beso, y con la derecha tomó mi mano. Levantó un poco su rostro y me miro a los ojos. Le sonreí, el asintió y se transformó de vuelta en guadaña, sin mencionar otra palabra.

-Bien. – Sonreí y vi en el filo de la guadaña el rostro de mi arma con esa sonrisa de tiburón. - ¿Listo?

-Siempre – Fue su respuesta.

-¿Listos chicos? – Levante mi rostro y mire a los demás. Tsubaki, Liz y Patty se transformaron y cayeron en las manos de mis compañeros.

-Listos.

Spirit, solamente sonreía complacido. Tal vez por nuestra actitud de serenidad y confianza.

Cerramos nuestros ojos. Visualice de vuelta las almas de mis compañeros. Más deslumbrantes y, si se puede decir así, poderosas. Poco a poco mi alma y la de Soul se iban uniendo junto con las de los demás en una sola, haciéndose así un alma inigualable.

Sentía el poder de hace rato, pero ahora más fuerte y decidido, mientras nuestras almas se unían. Sentía las almas de mi equipo enredándose con la mía, sentía sus vibraciones, sus temores, tus felicidades, su poder.

-¡RESONANCIA EN EQUIPO! – Gritamos todos, con toda la fuerza que nos permitía nuestra garganta.

Y así se fundieron finalmente todas las almas en una sola. Visualice la nueva onda de alma que se había creado, una onda rosada y luminosa, pero a la vez poderosa.

-¡AAAAAA! – Y llegamos al máximo, a la resonancia perfecta.

Empuñamos nuestras armas al cielo y dimos un golpe al suelo. Tsubaki transformada en la legendaria espada demoníaca, junto con Black*Star, cortaron 5, o tal vez más, árboles a un solo corte. Kid y las Thompson, dispararon al cielo, y ese disparo creo una explosión, juna increíble explosión. Por mi parte, empuñe mi guadaña y algo extraño paso.

De la hoja, salió el caza-brujas y está paso del caza-brujas al caza-demonios. Sentí el alma de Soul muy cercana a la mía, más cercana que nunca, inclusive más cercana que cuando Soul y yo creamos algo más que el caza-demonios y tratamos de cortar al kishin Ashura.

Tomé firmemente el mango de la guadaña y la gire en un corte que derribó más árboles que los que cortó Black.

Una vez terminado el corte, la guadaña volvió a la normalidad, y la resonancia terminó.

Todos nos mirábamos unos a otros sorprendidos. Soul se transformó de vuelta en humano, al igual que Tsubaki, Liz y Patty. Volteamos a ver a Spirit, y este tenía la boca abierta en señal de asombro.

Nos miramos todos una vez más y…

-¡Woow! – Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo. Simplemente no lo podíamos creer, que nosotros hiciéramos algo así, un poder tan grande, que al igual que yo, ninguno ha sentido.

-¡YAHOOOOO! Fue íncreible. – Gritó a los cuatro vientos Black. – Somos asombrosos. El mejor equipo de todo Shibusen.

-Fue perfectamente perfecto y simétrico. – Dijo Kid mientras levantaba las manos al aire.

-Fue la resonancia más cool que hemos hecho. – Comentó Soul con su típica pose cool.

-Siiiiiiii. – Gritamos Liz, Tsubaki y yo.

-¡Kyajajaja! – Patty solo reía eufóricamente mientras aplaudia.

-¿Y bien? – Voltee a ver a Spirit - ¿Cuál es nuestra calificación?

-¿Eh? – Papá no se lo creía. – A sí. Emm, pasaron, fue la resonancia más poderosa y completa que he presenciado. Sus almas se unieron en una sola sin problemas. Sacaron todos un diez en el entrenamiento. Le daré los informes mañana a Shinigami-sama en presencia de todos ustedes. – Todos asentimos. – Eso es todo, pueden irse. – Hicimos una reverencia y caminos a nuestros hogares.

…

Soul y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el apartamento. Voltee a verlo de reojo, se veía un poco distraído. Lo deje pasar, le preguntare que le sucede cuando lleguemos.

Unos minutos después llegamos a la puerta del apartamento. Entramos y Soul se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Estoy exhausto. Hicimos un excelente trabajo hoy, ¿no? – Volteo a verme. Asentí en señal aprobatoria.

-Así es. – Le sonreí.

-Me iré a dar un baño. Recuerda que hoy te toca la cena.

-Pero…- ¿Dijo pero? Voltee a verlo y le enseñe mi libro más gordo.

-¿Qué decías respecto a la cena?

-Que como querías tus huevos, ¿fritos o revueltos? – Me respondió con nerviosismo en su voz.

-Fritos. – Le dije y entre al baño

…

_SOUL POV._

Cuando Maka entró al baño, me levante y me pare dirigiéndome a la cocina. Saqué lo necesario para la cena mientras pensaba en lo que ocurrió hace unas horas.

¿Por qué me descontrole de esa manera cuando Black culpo a Maka? ¿La quería defender solamente? Pero, fue un impulso que ni yo mismo vi venir.

Pero ella solamente me pudo controlar. Y lo hizo con un… con el abrazo y con el be… beso. ¿Qué me está pasando últimamente?

Cuando Kid abrazó a Maka el día de su cumpleaños, sentí una furia en mi interior. Cuando me abrazo sentí una calidez en mi pecho. Y cuando me dio el beso en la mejilla, me sonroje un poco, y me sentí sumamente feliz. Sentí algo muy bello. Y durante la resonancia sentí como nuestras almas se unían más que nunca.

"_Jaja, pobre chiquillo. No tienes idea"._

Maldito diablillo, ¿qué tratas de decirme?

"_¿Qué no ves? Estás enamorado de la pecho-plano."_

No, no puede ser, enamorado de Maka no puedo. Ella es mi técnico, mi compañera, mi mejor amiga.

"_Jaja, cree lo que quieras niñato, pero esa es la verdad"_

¿Enamorado, yo, de Maka? No puede ser. O si será. Cuando está en peligro, siento necesidad de protegerla, cuando esta alegre, quiero saber el motivo, cuando no está conmigo quiero tenerla cerca.

Lo pensaré.

-¿Ya está la cena Soul? – La voz de mi técnico me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Si, ya está. – Le serví los huevos en el plato y se lo di, junto con el jugo de naranja.

-Oye. - ¿y por qué nunca puedo llamarla por su nombre? – Discúlpame.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Etto, yo… - Argh, tartamudeo, eso no es cool. – Por actuar como un lunático durante el entrenamiento.

-A eso. No te preocupes Soul, no fue tu culpa. – Me sonrió de una manera tan cálida que causo un pequeño sonrojo en mí.

-Y también gracias.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por controlarme y por el beso. – Le sonreí de manera torcida mostrando mis puntiagudos dientes.

-Jeje, era eso. Por nada. – Contestó con nerviosismo en su voz mientras se llevaba un bocado de comida a la boca.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Me encanta verla nerviosa.

Pero aun así me pregunto lo que ella ha querido saber.

¿Por qué cada vez que quiero llamarla Maka, las palabras no salen de mi boca?

…

_**Yayyyyyyyyyy. Aquí termino el capi. ¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Debe gustarles por que me esforcé mucho en escribirlo :3**_

_**Jaja, y gracias, gracias por sus increíbles reviews, me hacen tan feliz TOT. GRACIAS! A estas personitas: **__Shald120, alexiel Evans, Kasumi-keiko11, Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH, Solei dantes, akari-daishi, Daimin Phantomhive, SaSuhina EvanZ. _

_**Gracias por sus reviews (: Me hacen tan feliz *-*! Y me inspiran a seguir el fic :D**_

_**Jaja, en fin. Espero que les haya gustado el capi :D Me despido. Y Esperen el siguiente que estará mejor, ajaja.**_

_**Me despido ._. Y recuerden…**_

"_**Los reviews alimentan el alma y la inspiración" :3**_

_**Sayonara :D**_


	4. Una nueva misión Preparación especial

_**Wozzu, Wozzu, como están? Me extrañaron? :D**_

_**Consi: Baka, no te extrañaron a ti, extrañaron la continuación de este intento de historia ¬¬U**_

_**Gomen, TwT, he tenido muchos problemas estos meses.**_

_**Consi: Aha, como que? Pasartela toda la tarde sentada en tu sillón jugando videojuegos y comiendo papas con salsa?**_

_**Etto, esta bien, no subi la conti uwu, y me siento muy mal por ello en serio, gomensai Minna-san, y también a ti consi U_U, (Consi es mi conciencia xDD)**_

_**Consi: Chicos enserio perdónenla, es una holganzana. ¬¬**_

_**No soy holgazana, yo soy especial, como me dice mi mamá 8DD! **_

_**Consi: Si que te mintió bien, ¬w¬'' Jaja.**_

_**Eres mala consi, se supone que tienes que guiarme por el camino del bien, uwu, no insultarme. :C**_

_**Consi: Aja!**_

_**Ok, ya los distraemos, ¬¬ Enserio lectores y lectoras, discúlpenme, TwT se que debi subir la conti hace meses y la subi 6 meses después, pero les prometo actualizar mas pronto! c: Sin mas , ¡a leer!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo, yo solo tomo a sus personajes y la trama, para jugar un rato! C:**_

…

_**CAPITULO 4: Una nueva misión. Preparación especial.**_

-Entra tu Black Star. – Le dijo Soul.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que entrar yo primero? Que entre el rayitas, es el hijo del director, ¿Qué no?

-Bastardo, soy el único que puede hacerlo.

Y así se la viven esos tres, peleando. Cuando Kid toco a la puerta de la Death Room, se escuchó un "Adelante", por parte del director del Shibusen, y en ese momento entramos los siete.

-Wozzu, wozzu, meisters y armas, ¿Cómo están? – Nos saludó nuestro infantil pero reconocido director Shinigami-sama. – De seguro, ya saben porque están aquí, ¿no?

-Hai! – Respondimos todos ante la pregunta.

-Bueno, Spirit-kun, me informo el resultado de la resonancia en equipo, y los quiero felicitar chicos. Lo hicieron excelente, además que es una de las resonancias más impresionantes que he visto.

-Gracias, Shinigami-sama. – Le respondí haciendo un pequeño ademán en forma de agradecimiento.

-Pero quiero hacerle una pregunta a Soul-kun.

•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•

_**Soul POV.**_

-Pero quiero hacerle una pregunta a Soul-kun.

-¿A mi? – me señale a mi mismo, con una expresión un tanto confundida. Shinigami asintió – Bien, ¿qué quiere saber?

-Dime Soul-kun, ¿por qué te enfureciste cuando Black Star culpo a Maka del quiebre de la resonancia?

Me quede atónito, la verdad ni yo mismo se porque reaccione de esa manera, Black es mi mejor amigo y…

-Soul… - Shinigami-sama me saco de mis pensamientos. - ¿Tu crees que Maka-chan haya roto la resonancia en equipo?

-No lo creo, por que… - ¿Habré sido yo? – Por que el que interrumpió la resonancia fui yo.

-Soul, tu no…

-Si, yo fui el culpable, yo fui el que rompió la resonancia.

-Pero… Pero Soul – Mi técnico me miraba con una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué crees que hayas sido tu? – Me cuestionó Shinigami-sama.

-Por la influencia de la sangre negra. A decir verdad estos días me he sentido un poco mas impotente, quiero decir, he sentido que me poseo de las almas de los demás, como si mi alma fuera a poderarse de ellas, las siento mas unidas a mi y siento la necesidad de… - Trague grueso – de comerlas.

Todos me miraron perplejos. Y los entiendo yo mismo me sentí así cuando sentí esa sensación. ¿Comerme las almas de mis amigos?

-Y creo que por eso he sentido mi alma más cercana a la de… - No puedo. – A la de ella. – La señale con el dedo. – Mi alma siente la necesidad de aferrarse al alma de mi técnico. – Al terminar de hablar, ella me miró con una cara triste, y entiendo porque me mira asi.

-Soul… - Shinigami habló serio – Tienes que controlar tu influencia sobre la sangre negra, te esta afectando internamente y tu alma poco a poco pasa a ser consumida por ella.

-¿Pero cómo? – cuestioné.

-¿Aún sigues viendo a ese diablillo en tu mente? – Negué con la cabeza. - ¿Aún sigues estando en ese cuarto con aquel tocadiscos? – Volví a negar. – Bien, pero ¿aún sigues tocando el piano al hacer una resonancia grupal? – Esta vez asentí.

-Allí esta el problema de porque. – Todos miramos confundidos a Shinigami-sama – Lo que quiero decir es que las almas de tus compañeros y la tuya se acostumbran a las ondas que tu alma emite al tocar ese piano, y esto hace que tu seas la clave para lograr la resonancia. Y si esto sigue pasando las almas de tus compañeros, junto con la tuya, pasaran a ser sucumbidas por la locura. – Me quedé perplejo. Yo era el culpable del error en la resonancia.

-¿Y que debemos hacer para evitar eso? – Preguntó Kid.

-Soul debe dejar de tocar ese piano y deben hacer por ustedes mismos la resonancia.

¿quedó entendido Soul-kun? – Asentí levemente.

-Bien, eso era lo que quería discutir con ustedes, apartir de la siguiente semana comenzarán a entrenar. Ya no entrarán a las primeras clases antes del receso, ¿entedi...

-¡YAHOOOOOOO! – Y tenía que ser… - ¡POR FIN RECONOCEN QUE NO HACE FALTA QUE YO VAYA A UN LUGAR LLENO DE MORTALES INFERIORES! ¡NYAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Shinigami-CHOP! – Black Star…

-Pero esto no quiere decir, que van a dejar las clases de Stein, las retomarán quedándose después del horario de clases.

-¿Pero porqué? – cuestionamos Liz, Black Star y yo.

-Si no lo hacen quedarán reprobados del curso y tendrán que repetir año – Dijo Shinigami-sama de nuevo con su típica voz de niño.

-¡ESO NO! – Gritaron Tsubaki, Kid y …

•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•/•

_**Maka POV.**_

-¡ESO NO! – Gritamos Tsubaki, Kid y yo.

-Bien ya esta hecho, a partir de la siguiente semana entrenarán y se quedarán a clases después del horario normal.

-Bien. – Dijimos todos, un tanto resignados.

-Para finalizar mañana deberán llevar a cabo una nueva misión, estas como parte de su entrenamiento, y como requisito para aprobarlo deberán realizar una resonancia en equipo. ¿De acuerdo? – Todos asentimos – Yo los inspeccionaré desde todo momento, así que no se preocupen, estarán vigilados y además las misiones que realizaran son de nivel 6, y ustedes son alumnos nivel 4. No creo que tengan problemas. - ¿Qué no tendremos problemas? Ja, no me hagan reír. – Bien pueden irse, mañana los quiero aquí a primera hora para decirles que misión efectuarán.

…

-¡SOUL! Quemaste la cena.

-¡¿QUÉ? Yo estaba viendo la televisión, ¿cómo quieres que queme la cena si estaba en la sala sentado?

-Yo que sé, ¿tal vez por tu holgazanería?

-Ajá, tal vez es por tu hiperactividad. - ¿Qué acaba de decir? Ya sabe que tengo problemas, no tiene por qué recordármelos.

-¡MAKA CHOP! – Maka 1, Soul 0. Y si tengo problemas de hiperactividad, a él no le incumbe, siempre tomo mis pastillas. Que mas da, tendré que hacer de nuevo la cena.

Por fin términe. ¿Dónde se habrá metido Soul? Ya tardó mucho, solo lo mandé a comprar un refresco. Lo llamaré. Espero unos minutos.

-"Mande plana, ¿qué quieres?"

-"Que amabilidad. ¿Dónde estas? Hace 40 minutos de mande por un refresco y no has llegado. Muero de hambre".

-"Hay una fila muy larga en el supermercado, llegó en 10 minutos ya es mi turno de pagar."

-"De acuerdo pero date prisa".

Cuando Soul cortó la llamada, mi mente fue a parar a distintos lugares…

¿Por qué siempre tengo que pensar en Kid cuando no estoy con mi arma?.

Fácil, porque tal vez me guste Kid. No estoy segura.

¿Por qué Soul es tan descuidado?

Por idiota.

¿Por qué… por qué no me dice Maka?

Y sin pensarlo unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, recordé lo que me dijo cuando estábamos con Shinigami.

…

_**-Y creo que por eso he sentido mi alma más cercana a la de… - Vamos dilo. – A la de ella. – Me señaló con el dedo. – Mi alma siente la necesidad de aferrarse al alma de mi técnico. - ¡¿Por qué no lo dice?**_

…

¿Por qué no lo dice?¿Tan difícil es para él pronunciar una palabra de letras? En verdad me duele que llevemos casi 2 años de ser técnico y arma y no ha podido decir mi nombre.

En ese momento escuché la puerta abrirse. Rápidamente sequé las lágrimas y comencé a servir la comida.

-Ya llegué.

Me giré y lo saludé. – Ya era hora. Sirve el refresco.

-Ok, _my lady. - _¿Qué me quiso decir? Sabe que no entiendo bien el inglés.

-Ah. Gracias.

Una vez terminamos de cenar nos fuimos a dormir pero…

-Oye. – Me giré para poder verlo mejor. – Discúlpame.

-¿Por?

-Por la manera en la que te hable cuando estábamos en la Death Room.

-Ah, eso, no te preocupes Soul. Esta bien. – Le sonreí.

-No es que, yo quería decirte algo. – Ummmmm, ¿decirme algo?

-¿Y qué es?

-Es que yo quiero que… que…

Vamos dime, se lo que me dirás, dilo.

-Yo…

-¡SOUL-KUUUN! – Como era de esperarse, Blair llega se le tira encima y Soul sangra a mares. Mas pervertido no puede ser.

-¡Maka chop! ¡Pervetido!

-Nya. – Blair solo veía divertida como Soul estaba semi-muerto en el piso. La gata se transformó en su forma felina y entró a en mi habitación.

¿Cuándo aprenderá?

-Que duermas bien.

Me acomodé en mi cama lista para dormir, apagué la luz y cerré mis ojos. Peor por mas que trató no puedo dormir. Porque…

¿Qué quería decirme?

…

_**BIEN! Les gusto? Lose es corto D: Demasiado pero la verdad me carcomía la culpa de subir algo, asi que, les dejo un pequeño adelanto?**_

_**No! Esperen. Jajaja :D**_

_**A Soul le ocurren cosas extrañas? Podrá dejar el piano? Ojalá D:**_

_**¿Qué le quería decir a Maka? ¿ la llamará por su nombre? **_

_**Esperen el siguiente capi. (:**_

_**Saben, ya tengo 2 capítulos listos :D Solo es cuestión de subirlos :B Pero yo tener flojera y estar todo el día jugando wii, entonces esperar, claro ya no esperaran 6 meses, talvez la siguiente semana sube la conti *3***_

_**Jaja, en fin gracias por leer.**_

_**RECUERDEN:**_

"_**Los reviews alimentan el alma y la inspiración".**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	5. Misión en equipo ¿Soul, estas celoso?

_**HOLA. Chicos, perdón lo lamento. Se que piensan que soy otra mas de esas escritoras que empiezan una nueva historia y la abandonan ;w; PUES NO!**_

_**Ya ordene mi tiempo, y de ahora en adelante traeré mas seguido las continuaciones.**_

_**Espero que me puedan perdonar. Pero quiero que sepan que apartir de aquí habrá mas emoción, OH SI! :D**_

_**LEAN!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Soul Eater no es mio. BLAH, BLAH. Le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo. BLAH, BLAH. **_

…

_**Capitulo 5: Misión en equipo. "¿Una nueva aventura llena de locura?" **_

Un nuevo día comenzaba. El sol se asomaba de entre las colinas del horizonte, los pajarillos cantaban… Todo parecía en paz, calma y armonía.

Pero esa armonía se fue al caño cuando nuestra batalla con esa especie de hombre-lobo-mutante dio comienzo.

Si, hoy comenzábamos nuestra primera misión en equipo en las ruinas de Machu Picchu, al sur de Perú (*). Nuestro objetivo: acabar con el kishin que ha estado merodeando cerca de este hermoso lugar, destruyendo algunos antiguos recintos y atemorizando a los turistas. ¿Cómo íbamos a matar a este kishin? Utilizando la resonancia en equipo sin necesidad de usar las ondas de alma de Soul.

En pocas palabras, pondríamos a prueba por primera vez la resonancia en equipo utilizando nuestras ondas de alma en una sola sincronía.

Pero al parecer no nos estaba yendo muy bien, pues estamos aquí, tratando de matar a esta extraña y repulsiva criatura semejante a un lobo; estamos todos agotados y malheridos.

Kid esta agotado y lastimado en la pantorrilla de la pierna derecha. Apenas y puede esquivar los ataques que le llegan.

Black Star tenía una gran herida en el brazo izquierdo, cerca del hombro, lo cual le dificultaba utilizar a Tsubaki como era debido.

En cambio yo, tengo un gran corte en parte de mi tobillo, y por ello no puedo moverme con la rapidez de siempre.

-Ey. ¡Concéntrate! – Soul me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Apenas y pude esquivar el zarpazo de las garras del kishin.

-Tenemos que hallar la manera de atacarlo. – Dijo Kid. – Nuestros ataques no están haciéndole mucho daño.

Kid tenía razón. Atacamos por separado, y al hacerlo nuestros ataques apenas y rozan a nuestro enemigo.

Analicemos la situación.

Black Star es bueno en ataques directos, al igual que yo, ya que nosotros poseemos armas con filo. Sin embargo Kid lucha a larga distancia al tener pistolas, lo cual le permite disparar sin acercársele.

Piensa Maka. Hay que encontrar una forma de hacerle daño, agotarlo y rematarlo con la resonancia de almas.

-Tsubaki, hoz encadenada. – Ordenó Black Star.

Al instante Tsubaki acató la orden de su técnico, y paso de ser la estrella ninja a ese par de cuchillas.

-Maka, Kid. – Black Star nos llamó. – Lo detendré unos segundos, aprovechen para atacarlo.

Kid y yo asentimos al instante. Un nuevo plan comenzaba a formarse.

De un salto, el peliazul llegó frente al lobo y lo encadenó. El monstruo comenzaba a forcejear, y por lo visto, Black no lo iba a retener por mucho tiempo.

-Maka. – Kid me llamó. Volteé a verlo. – Lo distraeré de frente. Después llega por detrás y terminalo. – Asentí.

Kid saltó de la rama de un árbol en la que se encontraba. Se colocó frente al kishin y comenzó a dispararle.

El kishin solo podía retorcerse en su sitio, gruñía, al parecer de dolor. Ahora era mi turno.

-Vamos, Soul. – Le dijé a mi arma, sin obtener respuesta por su parte.

Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude, ya que mi herida en mi tobillo no me ayudaba mucho. Tome con fuerza el mango de la guadaña, la alcé por encima de mi cabeza y realice un tajo horizontal con el fin de acabar de una vez por todas con este engendro.

Mi movimiento fue limpio y perfecto, pero sin embargo no surtió mucho efecto. Pues apenas y la punta de la hoja de la guadaña se hundió lo suficiente en la dura y gruesa piel del lobo. Este al sentir el golpe, se liberó de la resistencia de Black Star.

El kishin estaba desatado, tomó a Black y Kid entre sus grandes patas y los lanzó hasta una de las columnas de uno de las tantas antiguas construcciones, y esta se desmoronó al obtener el impacto de los dos cuerpos de mis compañeros.

Ahora por el momento solo quedábamos Soul y yo…

-Eyy… - Soul me llamaba, eso me dolió.

-Cállate Soul, hay que acabar con el…

-Eso es, si cada uno por separado lo atacamos con nuestras resonancia, nuestros ataques surtirán efecto y después…

Ahora entiendo.

-Usamos la resonancia en equipo para terminarlo. Y si lo atacamos al mismo tiempo así terminaremos con él.

Me pareció ver a Soul asentir.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin piensas con coherencia. – Se burló mi arma de mi. Claro, yo puse mi mejor cara.

-Cállate, ya veras cuando todo esto acabe.

En lo que nosotros distraíamos al kishin, Kid y Black Star se repusieron y se acercaron de nosotros. Soul les comunicó a Tsubaki y a las hermanas Thompson, el nuevo plan que llevaríamos acabo.

-¿Entendieron? – Como antes, me pareció verlas a todas asentir.

-Bien, hagámoslo. – Dijo Black Star con un aire de superioridad.

Nos alejamos lo suficiente del lobo mutante para poder concentrarnos. Todos cerramos los ojos y nos sincronizamos.

-¡TAMASHI NO KYOMEI! (*)

Gritamos todos al unisón. Oh sí, ya se acercaba lo mejor.

El primero en preparar el ataque fue Kid. Es impresionante ver la forma en la que Liz y Patty se acoplan perfectamente en sus fuertes y duros brazos. Se ve que hace ejercicio y…

¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTOY DICIENDO?! No es bueno pensar de esa manera, además no es el mejor momento para pensarlo.

Me pareció a Soul gruñir. Aclaro, el arma puede escuchar los pensamientos del técnico. Será mejor que tenga cuidado con lo que pienso.

-Tasa de resonancia estable. – Comenzó a decir Liz. – Interferencia, 0.3%

-Completada la carga de Onda de Alma en las Agujas Negras. – Le siguió Patty.

-Retroalimentación en cuatro… tres…

-Dos…

-Uno…

-Disparemos. – Finalizó Patty con su típico tono infantil.

-¡Death Cannon!

Dicho esto, Kid-kun disparó contra el lobo. Este último soltó un gran aullido de dolor.

-¡YAHOO! Es mi turno, ahora verán el gran poder del grandioso Black Star. – Nunca cambiarás Black Star. – Tsubaki, modo espada demoníaca.

-Hai.

-AAAAH!

Black Star corrió contra el lobo a una increíble velocidad, tan rápido fue que el lobo no se percató de su presencia hasta que Black le hizo un corto en las piernas. Ya veo. De esta manera el no podrá huir.

-Nuestro turno Soul. – De nuevo sin respuesta.

-Caza-brujas. – Con ese corte logré arrancarle una de sus alargadas patas. El lobo de vuelta chilló, pero aun podía moverse un poco.

-Bien, ahora. – Nos indicó Kid.

-¡RESONANCIA EN EQUIPO! – Gritamos todos juntos.

De ahí, los tres nos preparamos para atacar.

-¡MUEREEEEE! – Black Star…

En ese momento los tres dimos con todo lo que teníamos, rematamos al lobo y este soltó su último aullido de dolor.

Después de que todo se terminara solo quedó flotando una pequeña alma roja.

-Wujuu, somos los mejores. Claro que yo hice casi todo, ustedes dos… - Black Star nos apuntó con Tsubaki aun en forma de esa legendaria espada demoníaca. – Solamente me ayudaron. Kyajajaja.

Nuestras armas tomaron de nuevo su forma humana.

-Bien – comencé a hablar. – Será mejor que regresemos al Shibus…

-Si, sí. Eso ya lo sabemos hay que regresar para darle en informe a Shinigami-sama. – Soul me interrumpió y al decirlo lo soltó como si me dieran duro en la cara.

-¡Ey! – Kid-kun llamó a Soul.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No le hables así a Maka. Es tu técnico, debes de tenerle respeto.

-Kid-kun…

Soul se dio media vuelta y encaró a Kid. Se acercó de manera peligrosa a él.

-Así es, lo has dicho. Es mi técnico, así que puedo hablarle como se me de la gana. - ¿Qué? No soy su novia ni nada de eso para que me hable así. Esperen… ¿Novia? – Además… Tu no eres nadie para decirme que o no hacer.

Soul prosiguió su camino de vuelta a casa. Dejándonos todos con la cara de intriga, pues, nadie habíamos visto a Soul de muy mal humor.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Sugoii, finalizaron a la perfección su primera misión. Y sobre todo no usaron las Ondas de Alma de Soul-kun. – Ahora nos encontrábamos en la Death Room dándole el reporte de la misión al director del Shibusen.

-Bien, bien. Pueden irse. Mañana regresen después de clase. Matta ne.

De camino al apartamento, Soul seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, un tanto extraño en el pues, siempre se quejaba o imploraba por la cena.

-Ne, Soul.

-¿Mhmm?

-¿Estás… molesto por algo? ¿Hice algo que te molestara o te pusiera de ese genio de los mil demonios que tienes ahora? – Traté de sonar razonable, pero a veces no entiendo por qué se comporta así.

-No, claro que nooo. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú para molestarme?

Bien, sabe que odio el sarcasmo en esas frases tan apáticas que me dirige. Pero lo deje pasar, ahora no estoy de humor para propinarle un bruto Maka-chop en esa cabezota hueca que tiene. Además el tampoco se encuentra en las mejores condiciones.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_**Soul POV.**_

Una vez que terminamos la misión que Shinigami nos enconmendó, decidí apresurarme a llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi habitación, así que volví a mi forma humana.

-Bien – comenzó a decir mi técnico. – Será mejor que regresemos al Shibus…

-Si, sí. Eso ya lo sabemos hay que regresar para darle en informe a Shinigami-sama. – Le espeté en la cara, lo que quería era llegar lo antes posible a casa.

-¡Ey!

Voltee a ver quien fue el idiota que me gritó de esa manera.

-¿Qué quieres? – Solté de mala gana al ver que se trataba del imbécil de Kid.

-No le hables así a Maka. Es tu técnico, debes de tenerle respeto.

Juro que no oí nada de lo que me dijo, solamente escuche "Blah, blah, blah…" Pero claro, no iba a dejar que me dijeran que hacer, eso no es nada cool. Así que encaré al hijo de papi, y me acerqué de forma amenazadora hacia él.

-Así es, lo has dicho. Es mi técnico, así que puedo hablarle como se me de la gana. Además… Tu no eres nadie para decirme que o no hacer.

Y sin mas, me di la vuelta y me fui dejando a todos con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

…

-Ne Soul. – me llamó la pecho-plano. Ahora nos encontrábamos de camino al apartamento.

-¿Mhmm?

-¿Estás… molesto por algo? ¿Hice algo que te molestara o te pusiera de ese genio de los mil demonios que tienes ahora?

-No, claro que nooo. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú para molestarme? – le contesté de manera sarcástica. Sabía que el sarcasmo es algo que mas odia, por eso es divertido usarlo en ella.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento me dirigí directo a mi habitación cuando Mak… Cuando 'ella' me detuvo.

-Soul… - Oh no, no esa voz. - ¿Qué te hice para que te enojarás conmigo?

"No es lo que hiciste, sino lo que dijiste".

-Oye – de nuevo no pude decirlo. – no hiciste nada malo. Así que no estoy molesto, solo estoy un poco cansado, es todo. – Traté de sonar lo más convincente posible pero mi técnico me miro con una cara que te decía "No me mientas, dime que hice".

Suspiré y continue…

-¿En serio quieres saber porque me enojé?

Ella asintió.

-Fue por lo que dijiste del baka obsesionado con la simetría. Lo que pensaste acerca de él me molesto. ¡Bien ya lo dije! Así que si me disculpas ire a mi habitación a dormir.

Proseguí mi camino, pero ella igual me detuvo.

-Soul, ¿Estas… celoso de Kid?

"¿Qué?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_**MUAHAHAHA! See, lo dejé en una parte de intriga, o eso es a mi parecer. Jeje :3**_

**_Y como se habrán dado cuenta, el relatar peleas no es lo mio xD Pero, a la próxima lo hare mejor ya veran ^^_**

_**Bien, aquí esta un nuevo capi. Espero que lo disfruten y cualquier duda acerca del fic comenten ;D**_

"_**El review es el alimento del alma y la inspiración". RECUERDENLO Owó**_

_**Así que dejen uno **_

_**Me despido c: jeje.**_

_**-sakuranohana18**_


End file.
